


FanART

by Shades_of_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_of_Shadow/pseuds/Shades_of_Shadow
Summary: This is some sketches I've done from/for my "A Price too High to create a Second Chance" fanfic
Kudos: 5





	FanART

[ ](https://ibb.co/X5tr0vY)   
[](https://ibb.co/w7Hd5zR)

This is Potter Estate House from Chapter three. 

And

This is the Plinth ritual room in the DOM- Chapter One.


End file.
